Many different types of wire and plastic hangers have previously been used for suspending decorative ornaments from limbs, branches or boughs of Christmas trees, wreaths, or the like. In the absence of a hanger specifically intended for the purpose of suspending decorative ornaments, people have often resorted to the use of partially unfolded paper clips and other such devices.
Numerous disadvantages have been encountered in using the conventional decorative ornament hangers previously available. Many of the conventional ornament hangers utilize one hook for engaging a loop on the decorative ornament and another hook at the opposite end of the hanger for engaging the limb or branch from which the ornament is to be suspended. Because the hooks do not form closed loops, ornaments frequently fall and break when accidentally bumped or brushed. This sometimes happens because the ornament becomes disengaged from the hanger, and sometimes happens because the hanger itself becomes disengaged from the limb or branch to which it is attached. In either case, fragile and breakable ornaments are frequently damaged or ruined whenever they fall to the floor.
An additional disadvantage often experienced with hangers used for decorative ornaments is that they become intertangled when stored prior to or between uses.
Still another disadvantage encountered with many metal hangers is that several cutting or bending steps are required for their production, thereby contributing to the complexity and cost of manufacture.
A hanger for decorative ornaments is thereby needed that overcomes the foregoing disadvantages.